


Well, this is new

by CalElevenClocky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dad Schlatt, DadSchlatt, DreamSMP - Freeform, Evil Wilbur, First story, Good Jschlatt, M/M, idk i can’t tag for the life of me, love dadschlatt dynamic, not good at writing :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalElevenClocky/pseuds/CalElevenClocky
Summary: Basically schlatt is originally going to use tubbo, but he ends up growing to like him.
Relationships: None?, i mean there are “relationships” but no like making out, idk i’ve never tagged before - Relationship
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

I’m really hoping i’m doing this right...

Jschlatt’s POV  
I find it odd that Tubbo thinks he’s deceiving me, the nervous way he presents himself, the way he jumps when i call his name as he leaves for the forest, the way he awkwardly shuffles into my office when i call him in. It’s so very obvious, all I must do is find out how, he’s not looking through *many* of my important documents, i presume their too high level for someone at his experience. So, what exactly is his goal, to get close to me ..? This was likely planned with Tommy and ... Wilbur, that poor child. Was it really the best decision to leave him with that maniac? It never seems like i make the right desicion. Well, I do think it’s best that they left. With wilbur’s ego, having him around would only cause revolution, and leave helpless people in its wake.  
I look back down at my paperwork, the long list of things i must sign off on almost taunting me, always so much work that must get done. I look out my windo to see the sun rising ... again. I’ve been here for 24 hours, my mind is bummed by sleep edging it’s way into my mind, perhaps, yes I can lay my head down, just for a second. 

Tubbo’s POV,  
I don’t have all that much time, i have to get back before schlatt notices i’m ... I trip over a lot. the papers i clutched so tightly to my arms fall right into a muddy puddle, I ruse to save and recover them, but it’s no use, not only have i lost important Manburg documents, i ruined them right in front of Wilbur.

“You worthless child how could I EVER trust you to have ANY common sense!”  
it’s alright, he’s been a bit off since he was banished, it’s noT how he really feels.  
“I can’t believe that ANYONE EVER cared about you!”  
It’s not how he really feelso  
“YOU DISGUST ME YOU IDIOT, MAYBE ITS BEST YOU JUST STAY IN THE ITHER SUDE WHERE YOU CAN MESS THEM UP INSTEAD!”  
it’s not ho-  
“I HATE YOU”  
it’s not how he really feels  
it’s not how he really feels  
it’s not how he really feels  
it’s not how he real-  
*SLAP*  
pain blossoms across my face, Wilbur stands above me mortified, “Tubbo ... I’m so sorry, please forgive me, i’m so horrible...”

Wilbur drops to his knees i front of me, he’s never actually don’t more than yell at me before, i do my best to comfort him.


	2. Okay that last chapter was really bad but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt comforts Tubbo POG?

Schlatt’s POV  
It was an average day all things considered, wake up, eat breakfast, work, eat lunch, work, see Tubbo tears streaming down his face barricade himself in his room, work, have dinner, see Tubbo come out for a glass of water, stop him before he gets back.

Tubbo’s POV  
My mind lingered on the words *he* said to me, but instead of sobbing and crying. I just stood there, shaking. I heard footsteps behind me as my small glass overran with water. A hand was placed lovingly on my back. “er, Tubbo, you alright there?” 

No, does he know? He can’t ... can he? Maybe he’s here just to punish me, o-or kill me. Ugh why can’t i do anything right? it’s not that hard all i had to do was spy on this guy, it shouldn’t be hard, he insists on giving his guards breaks, sleeps about 2 hours a day, and when he gets bored, takes a walk around the city, with no protection! 

I hadn’t noticed that my body was shaking, not only was my immediate future doomed, but if Wilbur found out. Hastily looking around it took everything i had to not run into Schlatts open arms ... his ... what? There was no pain, I’m not being kidnapped, in fact, i thank Schaltt is saying something ... His words are finally tuning into my brain. “hey, Tubbo, buddy, listen to me, er, you’re okay, I’m here for you.”  
“w~what,”

Schlatt’s POV  
My head was screaming at me, this sin’t like me at all, Tubbo is a traitor, why ... why am I helping him


End file.
